Un último intento
by Yiriz
Summary: Es su ultima oportunidad para que ella lo acepte, ¿lo logrará? One-shot. Jily.


Este escrito participó en un concurso llamado **SENTIMIENTOS**, realizado por el grupo de Facebook "**Drami****ღ****ne. Hist****ღ****rias de am****ღ****r que debier****ღ****n ser c****ღ****ntadaS**". A mí me tocó el sentimiento **amor **y me atreví a escribir un Jily, es el primero que hago de esta pareja así que no me juzguen tan duro D: Sin más rollo, ¡a leer!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, la trama es producto de mi loca imaginación.

* * *

><p>—Te amo.<p>

Las palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra y otra vez.

—Te amo…

Escuchaba en sus oídos como ecos infinitos.

—Te amo…

No podía salir de su impresión ni dejar de escuchar esas palabras, a pesar de que sólo las había dicho una vez.

Tenía que decir algo pero su mente estaba en blanco; o mejor dicho, sólo tenía esas palabras en la cabeza.

La sonrisa de él parecía no caber en su rostro, era tan arrogante como lindo a la vez. Su mirada aseguraba que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, todo en él le decía que esas palabras eran ciertas, pero había algo en ella que no lo quería creer. Tal vez era el hecho de que su "_relación_" no era la mejor, por lo que verse ahí con él diciéndole esas palabras le parecía imposible de creer.

—No me hagas quedar como un tonto enamorado y di algo —pide él, mirándola un tanto suplicante.

La pelirroja examina al chico con detenimiento. Su mirada estaba clavada en ella y a pesar de que sus ojos eran cafés podía notar las pupilas dilatadas. Sus labios entreabiertos demostrando un nerviosismo que nunca imaginó llegar a ver en él. Su cuerpo notablemente rígido, nada comparado con el James relajado que se paseaba por todo Hogwarts como si fuera el rey del lugar haciendo suspirar a todas las chicas que se hallaban cerca. A todas menos a ella, a todas menos a la que él llamaba "el amor de su vida".

—Por poco me la creo, Potter, de verdad, si no fuera porque eres tú juraría que lo dices en serio —es la respuesta de la joven Lily.

—Lo digo en serio, Lily, muy en serio… ¡te amo! —exclama James, un tanto desesperado.

—Yo… no sé si… yo… —balbucea Lily, una parte de ella le decía que era verdad, pero otra le repetía que ¡era James Potter! y cualquier acto de amor de su parte era sólo una forma de divertirse con ella.

—Evans —dice serio, algo extraño en él—, mírame a los ojos —toma sus manos—, mírame a los ojos y… dime que lo que digo es una broma, si mirándome a los ojos aún sigues sin creerlo te juro por Merlín, por Godric y hasta por Salazar que no volveré a molestarte nunca más.

La pelirroja con la cabeza gacha y la mirada clavada en sus manos enlazadas piensa en que lo siguiente que diga puede cambiar su vida. Siente como sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo pero le pasa desapercibida la sonrisa que se forma en el rostro de James, una sonrisa de haber entendido lo que vendría después.

—Lily —susurra James dando un paso hacia ella sin soltar sus manos—, mírame a los ojos —da otro paso— y asegúrate de que mis palabras son mentira —estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

James se acerca un poco más, Lily siente su respiración golpear su rostro, él se acerca a su oído ladeando la cabeza.

—Mírame a los ojos y verás cuanto te amo —murmura James, rozando su oído con sus labios.

La pelirroja se estremece al sentir ese roce y se separa de golpe. Potter la mira confuso, no sería hasta unos minutos después, cuando le platicara a sus amigos lo que había pasado, que entendería que se había adelantado con ese movimiento.

—Lily… —comienza el Gryffindor, pero la pelirroja niega con la cabeza y se aleja corriendo de ahí— ¡Lily! —grita, pero ella sigue su camino.

Lily camina rumbo al castillo, el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguía ahí pues no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en lo que aquel simple roce le había hecho sentir.

Recuerda porque lo buscó y se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. Potter había dejado de molestarla por una semana y ella, ella había sentido un… vacío en su vida a causa de eso. Estúpido Potter, pensó muchas veces durante esa semana. Pero cuando por fin se decidió a enfrentarlo y decirle que… ¿qué iba a decirle exactamente? ¿Qué la molestara de nuevo? ¿Qué volviera a sonreírle cada que sus miradas se cruzaban? ¿Qué siguiera invitándola a salir cada que se encontraban en los pasillos o en la sala común? Tenía todas esas preguntas en la cabeza cuando el moreno le había dicho esas dos palabras: te amo.

_"A ti te gusta Potter y lo sabes, sólo que no quieres aceptarlo", había dicho Marlenne una noche en su dormitorio._

_"A mí me gusta Potter tanto como a ti te gusta Black", respondió ella._

_"A mí me encanta Black", confesó Marlenne con picardía._

— ¿Y a mí me encanta Potter? —se pregunta sin pensar.

Se detiene al instante, siente un repentino escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y sin aviso, un fuerte brazo rodea su cintura, segundos después se ve a varios metros de altura. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con la radiante sonrisa del causante de sus confusiones.

— ¡James Potter! ¡Estás loco! —grita la pelirroja sosteniéndose con fuerza del cuello del azabache por miedo a caer.

—Oye, preciosa, entiendo que te encante pero no presiones tan fuerte, me quedo sin aire —dice James mirándola satisfecho.

—La vista al frente, Potter —pide Lily, sonrojada, con mirada severa, James obedece y no se percata de la pequeña sonrisa que se forma en los labios de la pelirroja.

El Gryffindor aterriza sobre el castillo. Lily no era muy fan de las escobas ya que le tenía un poco de miedo a las alturas, así que no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervios al estar en ese lugar; aunque el saber que ahora, Potter y ella, estaban solos y no tenía a donde correr, también podía ser la causa de esos nervios.

—Bueno, Evans, a causa de no recibir la respuesta que esperaba de tu parte he tenido que… improvisar un poco —explica James, dejando la escoba y caminando hacia ella.

— ¿Improvisar? —pregunta la joven prefecta sin saber a qué se refiere.

—Sí, ya sabes, hacer algo que no estaba planeado.

—Sé lo que es improvisar —replica ella frunciendo el ceño.

James sonríe divertido con su expresión. Asiente con la cabeza un par de veces, vuelve sobre sus pasos, toma su escoba y la monta.

—No te muevas de aquí, ya vuelvo —dice James y baja volando, desapareciendo de la vista de la pelirroja.

—No… —murmura Lily al darse cuenta de lo que hacía— ¡Potter! —grita al verlo irse— ¡Potter, vuelve aquí! ¡Potter! —vuelve a gritar corriendo hasta la orilla, pero se frena de golpe al estar tan cerca del borde.

Vuelve unos pasos, hasta sentirse segura. Suelta varias maldiciones contra el culpable de que este ahí. Pasan varios minutos, en lo que piensa en una forma de bajar; busca su varita para intentar un plan pero se da cuenta de que no la tiene, sabe perfectamente como la perdió. Después de quince minutos se sienta resignada a esperar a Potter, o a cualquiera que pasara cerca, pero teniendo en cuenta la hora, era probable que su única salvación fuera el idiota engreído que la dejó ahí.

Ya el Sol se había metido por completo, habían pasado cerca de veinticinco minutos y el Gryffindor no daba señales de volver. Lily se levanta, dispuesta a gritar si es necesario para que alguien la baje de ahí, justo cuando camina al borde, James Potter con esa sonrisa de "_todas las chicas mueren por mí_", aparece en el cielo, aterriza unos metros frente a ella y se echa la escoba al hombro.

La pelirroja clava su mirada en él, sus brazos cruzados y los labios fruncidos dejaban en claro que estaba molesta, pero a pesar de eso James no borra la sonrisa de su rostro.

— ¿Estás lista? —pregunta el buscador dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

— ¿Lista? ¿Para qué? —pregunta Lily un tanto curiosa, pero sin quitar su postura molesta.

—Para aceptar salir conmigo —responde James.

—Antes de que me dejarás aquí por casi media hora, tus probabilidades de salir conmigo eran de un diez por ciento, ahora son un sólido cero —exclama girando la cabeza enojada, evitando ver al chico.

James rueda los ojos y baja la escoba. La mira por unos eternos, para Lily, segundos. La pelirroja se sonroja al sentir sus ojos clavados en ella, pero no lo mira, no quiere enfrentarse a su mirada pues algo, ese algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde hace una semana, le decía que de mirarlo se iría todo ese enojo. Y ella quería estar enojada con él.

—Evans, seamos sinceros, si no estuvieras ni un poco interesada en mí, no hubieras venido a buscarme por dejar de sonreírte por una semana —recuerda el moreno.

Lily lo mira

—No sé de qué hablas —miente la pelirroja, bajando la mirada.

— ¡Cornamenta! ¡Hazlo ya, quieres! —se escucha un grito desde abajo.

Lily frunce el ceño al escucharlo y James niega con la cabeza. Él camina hasta la orilla y se asoma hacia abajo.

— ¡Cállate y no desesperes, Canuto! —responde el moreno, después vuelve sobre sus pasos.

— ¿Qué hacen tus amigos ahí? —pregunta Lily, dejando la molestia un poco de lado.

—Bien, creo que ya es hora —murmura James, suelta un suspiro y baja la mirada por unos segundos. La pelirroja siente un tanto de nerviosismo en él—. Evans…, Lily… yo… —aún sin levantar la mirada, rasca su nuca y da otros pasos hacia ella.

La prefecta siente algo de… ¿_ternura_? al verlo así. Era extraño ver a James "_todas las nenas caen a mis pies con una sonrisa_" Potter nervioso, él no era así y ella estaba segura de que era la única por la que actuaría de esa forma. Potter siempre le había mostrado el interés que sentía por ella, siempre le había dicho que saldría con él porque, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo, ella era el amor de su vida. A pesar de las negativas de la pelirroja, de los malos tratos y de las miradas molestas que le dedicaba él nunca se había rendido en su meta de conquistarla. Y Lily, bueno, en algún momento había decidido que nadie más haría algo como eso por ella y que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_, tendría que darle una oportunidad.

— ¡Cornamenta, tienes dos minutos para hacerlo, sino nos largamos! —se escucha la voz de nuevo.

James parece armarse de valor con ese grito de presión, pues respira profundo, se acerca a menos de un metro de la pelirroja y la mira a los ojos, dispuesto a hacer lo que venía planeando desde hace una semana.

—Lily Evans, sé que no me soportas, sé que tal vez me odias, sé que… —suelta un suspiro, llevaba una semana preparando ese discurso pero ahora su cabeza estaba en blanco, se pasa una mano por el cabello; la pelirroja sonríe, le gustaba ese gesto de él.

—Potter, sólo di lo que tengas que decir —dice Lily con voz calmada, tratando de darle confianza.

—Bien. Lily, esta será la última vez que te pida esto, si me dices que no, no volveré a molestarte —asegura el moreno—. Desde siempre te he dicho que me gustas, que me encantas, que… que estoy enamorado de ti, a pesar de tus desprecios yo te he demostrado que te quiero y que daría la vida por ti. Tú siempre te has preguntado porque, yo sólo puedo contestarte… _porque eres el amor de mi vida_, no me preguntes como lo sé sólo lo sé, desde la primera vez que te vi lo supe y bueno… —James, ya más cerca de ella, la toma de las manos—. Sirius dice que es una tontería, una cursilería y que eso no cambiará tu decisión pero ya he intentado todo, excepto esto…

— ¡James, ya nos hartamos, nos estamos largando! —grita Sirius desde abajo.

El moreno baja la mirada y niega con la cabeza, sin soltar a Lily, camina hasta la orilla, se adelanta un poco y responde.

— ¡Ya! ¡Háganlo! —grita James mirando hacia abajo.

Tres escobas se elevan con rapidez en el aire. Segundos después, en el cielo nocturno, se ven luces doradas que poco a poco van formando líneas para terminar dibujando letras. Bastan un par de minutos para que tres palabras se lean en el aire.

**"Sal conmigo, Evans"**

Se leía con letras de dos metros de alto por uno de ancho. La pelirroja no podía creerlo. Se había imaginado varias cosas durante la media hora que pasó ahí pero nada como eso; había incluso pensado que se quedarían ahí hasta que ella aceptara salir con él. Pero eso, nunca.

—Lily —la llama el Gryffindor, ella voltea, aún sorprendida por las palabras que se leían en el cielo—, como dije, es la última vez que te lo pido, no porque este cansado de hacerlo, sino porque tú debes estarlo, así que… —mira hacia el cielo, la pelirroja sigue su mirada, James presiona sus manos llamando su atención, el moreno traga saliva y respira profundo— ¿qué dices?

Lily muerde su labio inferior. Lo que decía era serio. Sabía que de decirle que no, él cumpliría su promesa y no volvería a molestarla; si no había soportado que la ignorara por una semana ¿lo soportaría por el resto de su vida?

_"Aunque lo niegues, sientes algo por Potter", había dicho Alice en una ocasión._

_"No algo, mucho", había asegurado Marlenne._

No fue hasta ese momento, con él tomando sus manos y mirándola con ojos llenos de amor, que se dio cuenta que era cierto.

— ¡Responde ya, Evans, quiero dormir! —escucha la pelirroja volviendo a la realidad.

Gira hacia el cielo y mira a los otros tres Merodeadores flotando en el aire, rueda los ojos y mira al frente, su mirada se une con la de James y sin pensarlo más toma la decisión.

—Potter —suelta un suspiro, al moreno se le corta la respiración temiendo lo peor—. James —una sonrisa se forma en el rostro de la prefecta y esta vez es ella quien presiona sus manos y se acerca un poco más—, tal vez me arrepienta de esto mañana pero hoy… hoy me arrepentiría si te digo que no —concluye.

James parece no entender sus palabras, pues de paraliza al escucharlas; Lily tampoco dice más. Pasan unos segundos hasta que él sonríe ampliamente, toma a la pelirroja de la cintura y la eleva en el aire dando vueltas sobre sí mismo. Lily ríe feliz apoyando sus manos en los hombros del chico. Cuando la baja, ambos tienen una sonrisa en su rostro, pero vuelven a la realidad al escuchar aplausos provenientes del cielo. Cuando ellos vuelven la vista hacia arriba, las palabras "Sal conmigo, Evans" desaparecen y nuevas luces, esta vez rojas, aparecen surcando el cielo, formando un corazón con las letras "J&L" en el interior.

—Vaya, Potter, sí que te estás pasando de cursi —dice la pelirroja despeinando el cabello del Gryffindor.

—Era lo único que me faltaba por hacer para que me aceptarás y como funcionó —responde James, tomándola de la cintura con un mano y pegándola a él— tendré que seguir siendo un cursi por el resto de mi vida si así seguirás a mi lado —acaricia la mejilla de la chica con la mano libre, ella se estremece ante su tacto.

— ¿Van a besarse o qué? —pregunta Sirius con Remus y Peter a sus lados, volando ya cerca de ellos.

—Ya pueden irse, chicos, esto puedo hacerlo solo —responde James sin separarse de la pelirroja y sin dejar de mirarla como si la viera por primera vez.

—Nos iremos si me prometen que seré el padrino de su primer hijo y que lo llamarán Sirius —dice Sirius sonriendo divertido, pero visiblemente feliz por la victoria de su amigo.

—Te prometo lo primero, sobre lo otro… jamás llamaría Sirius a mi hijo —dice James, feliz—, me gusta más James, ¿tú que dices, Evans?

—Me gusta más Harry —opina la pelirroja.

— ¿Harry? —James frunce el ceño— Harry Potter —piensa unos segundos—, me gusta.

—Sólo dices eso para complacer a la Lily, Cornamenta —habla Remus, sonriendo.

—Obviamente, es el amor de mi vida, Lunático, por ella todo —responde mirando de nuevo a la pelirroja, quien se sonroja por enésima vez esa noche.

—Bien, en ese caso, será mejor irnos, James puede hacerse cargo de esto él solo —dice Sirius guiñando un ojo hacia la pareja.

—Gracias —dice James, a lo que sus tres amigos se alejan volando, no sin antes felicitarlos a ambos.

Cuando los tres Merodeadores desaparecen de su vista, la pareja vuelve su atención a la persona frente a cada uno. Sonríen. Estaban felices. Ninguno podía creerlo. James porque, después de todas las negativas, el que al fin la pelirroja lo hubiera aceptado parecía un sueño. Lily porque, bueno, después de todas las veces que se había dicho a sí misma que no sentía nada por el buscador, era una locura el darse cuenta que si lo sentía y que sólo bastaba tenerlo cerca para que su corazón se acelerara.

—Te amo, Lily Evans, tanto que por ti daría la vida —asegura James con sus labios cerca de los de ella.

—Yo… —comienza Lily, nerviosa ante la cercanía entre sus labios— creo que yo también te amo, James Potter —sonríe, sintiendo como ese nudo que se formaba en su pecho cuando estaba cerca del moreno se deshacía, si, lo amaba, pero hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta.

—Con eso me basta —James termina con la distancia que los separa y sus labios se unen en aquel beso que ambos ansiaban sin saber realmente cuanto, pero que ahora que lo disfrutaban era más que obvio que bastante.

En verdad parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro pues sus labios parecían conocerse de siempre. Así que al separar sus labios, pero no sus cuerpos, las palabras salieron de sus bocas sin titubear.

—Te amo —dijeron al unísono en un íntimo murmuro.

—Y por ti daría hasta la vida —completa James.

Era un triste pensar que así sería, pero en ese momento ellos no lo sabían; en ese momento ellos sólo tenían cabeza para pensar en lo que sentían el uno por el otro, en el amor que se podía notar alrededor de esa escena y en el latir de sus corazones. Se amaban, por Merlín que se amaban, y sus miradas, sus manos enlazadas y sus frentes juntas, sin decir nada porque simplemente no había más que decir, lo exponían.

James Potter y Lily Evans eran almas gemelas, ellos lo sentían, sus amigos lo sospechaban y los demás lo murmuraban, pero no sería sino hasta el día siguiente, en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que sus patronus lo demostraran.

* * *

><p>Pues esto es todo, espero que les haya gustado y no duden en dejarme sus lindos reviews.<p>

_**X. Yiriz**_


End file.
